Sakit
by Tinkxx
Summary: [HwangDeep] [Minhyun x Jinyoung] Kuliah atau menemani Minhyun yang lagi sakit di apartemennya? [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Wanna One]


Title: Sakit

(Tinkxx)

– Minhyun x Jinyoung –

an: ndak penting kok ini, ndak usah diseriusin juga

– **Sakit –**

–

Sejak pagi Jinyoung sudah panik di rumahnya sampai membuat mamanya ikut panik melihat sang anak yang mondar mandir tidak jelas. Dipikir mamanya ada apa, tapi ketika ditanya ternyata ia bingung karena pacarnya yang selalu sehat tiba-tiba jadi demam sampai tidak bisa menjemput untuk mengantarnya kuliah. Mamanya menghela napas malas dan meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih bingung.

Setengah jam ia merenungkan kuliah atau mengunjungi Minhyun, dan itu termasuk pilihan sulit yang pernah ia dapat selama ia hidup. Berulang kali ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, tapi tetap saja ia masih bingung. Barulah ketika ponselnya berbunyi yang menandakan ada pesan, ia bisa tersenyum sedikit ketika membacanya. Pesan itu mengatakan kalau kelas pertama kosong dan ia memantapkan diri untuk mengunjungi Minhyun dan memilih untuk menitipkan absen pada Guanlin untuk kelas kedua.

Demi Minhyun, sih, ia rela.

Ia tahu kalau Minhyun akan memarahinya segera setelah ia menampakkan diri di depan batang hidungnya. Tapi ya namanya juga khawatir, kadang membuat orang lupa segalanya, seperti Jinyoung yang tidak peduli kalau Minhyun akan memarahinya dengan terbatuk-batuk–kan lagi sakit. Yang penting ia bisa melihat pemuda itu sekarang.

Setelah menyusuri lorong apartemen, sampailah ia di depan pintu apartemen Minhyun dan kebetulan sang pemilik apartemen memang ingin membuka pintu, jadilah Jinyoung tidak perlu repot-repot memencet bel. Kakinya lemas seketika melihat Minhyun yang masih dalam kondisi kurang fit, antara takut dan ingin menghambur untuk memeluk, tapi ia memilih diam saja sampai Minhyun menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Pagi, Kak," sapanya kaku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tubuh Minhyun meremang menatap Jinyoung yang saat ini ada di depannya dengan pakaian rapi. "Katanya kuliah? Kok kesini?" Cerca Minhyun curiga sekaligus bingung. Ia menelengkan kepalanya dan menahan Jinyoung yang hendak masuk.

"Aku nggak boleh masuk?"

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, malahan ia makin memajukan badannya untuk menutup celah pintunya. Sedangkan Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia bersidekap dengan mata yang lurus menatap Minhyun. "Aku males berantem, sih, Kak."

"Aku nggak ngajak berantem padahal," kata Minhyun yang malah membuat Jinyoung mengerang frustasi. Ia terduduk di bawah dan memeluk kaki panjang Minhyun dengan posesif. Ia bergumam pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Minhyun.

"Aku mau nemenin Kakak yang lagi sakit." Minhyun ketawa pelan. Ia menunduk ke bawah, menatap seorang bocah yang sedang menempelkan pipinya ke celana piyamanya sambil sesekali mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia pahami. Oke, Jinyoung memang benar-benar seperti bayi yang suka mengoceh dan Minhyun tidak masalah dengan ocehannya yang tidak jelas itu.

Jinyoung mendongak, bibir bawahnya turun beberapa senti dan berkata, "Bolehin aku masuk, ya, Kak. Lama-lama disini dingin."

"Bilang dulu kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ada disini, baru setelah itu aku bolehin kamu masuk." Jinyoung menghembuskan napasnya, mengucek matanya yang entah kenapa menjadi mengantuk. Sebenarnya Minhyun tidak tega, tapi ia juga perlu tahu kenapa Jinyoung tiba-tiba ada di depan apartemennya padahal pagi tadi pamitnya mau berangkat kuliah.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Jinyoung berdiri dan melepaskan pelukannya pada kaki Minhyun. Ia membetulkan rambut dan mantelnya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Minhyun. Ia senyum–yang langsung membuat Minhyun ambyar di tempat–dan berkata pelan, "Aku disini soalnya mau nemenin kakak yang lagi sakit. Soalnya aku takut Kakak kerjanya cuma bersih-bersih dan malah bikin kondisi Kakak tambah sakit."

Minhyun tersenyum mendengar alasan Jinyoung. Tapi kemudian ia menghela napas ketika menyadari kalau bibir Jinyoung yang bergemeletuk pelan karena dingin. Tangannya pun meraih tangan Jinyoung yang sudah dingin, menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Jinyoung tersenyum menang, ia melonjak saking senangnya.

"Kamu bolos demi kesini?" Tanya Minhyun sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Ia menoleh pada Jinyoung yang terlihat mengangguk samar, ia pun memberinya gestur untuk duduk di sofa guna menunggunya mengambil minuman untuk dirinya.

Tapi namanya juga Jinyoung, diberi tahu suruh menunggu di sofa ruang tamu, ia malah mengabaikannya dan duduk di kursi baca milik Minhyun sambil sesekali mengoceh tentang betapa bersihnya seorang Hwang Minhyun sampai satu debu pun tidak terlihat oleh matanya.

Minhyun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya selagi membawa dua coklat panas. "Kalau mau muji itu ya di depan orangnya langsung, nggak usah ngedumel gitu," sindir Minhyun yang langsung ditoleh oleh Jinyoung. "Kenapa nggak duduk disini aja, sih, Bae?"

Jinyoung tersenyum mendengar marganya dipanggil. Entah Minhyun memanggil marganya atau apa, yang pasti ia suka kalau Minhyun memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. "Aku mau disitu soalnya nggak dingin," kata Jinyoung membela dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap menuruti Minhyun untuk bangkit dan duduk di sofa.

Minhyun langsung saja menarik tubuh Jinyoung untuk duduk diantara kedua kakinya. Mendekap erat pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya dengan gemas. "Kalau dingin bilang aja, kan Kakak bisa peluk."

Sedangkan Jinyoung cuma terdiam karena sudah terbiasa dengan semua perlakuan Minhyun padanya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Minhyun. Perlahan ia menyentuh hidung Minhyun yang memerah dan bunyi Minhyun yang sedang menyedot ingusnya membuat Jinyoung tertawa. "Kak Minhyun pilek? Batuk juga? Udah ke dokter?"

"Dokterku cuma kamu. Kamu disini aja aku udah nggak ngerasa sakit lagi."

Jinyoung memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kakak harus ke dokter, sih."

"Dibilangin, aku nggak papa, Dek. Minum obat dari mama juga pasti sembuh, kok," ucap Minhyun lagi berusaha meyakinkan Jinyoung kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Tangannya bergerak untuk mencubit pipi Jinyoung gemas kala pemuda itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Duh pacar Kakak lucunya."

"Sakit, Kak!" Aduh Jinyoung seraya berteriak keras dengan tangan yang menggapai wajah Minhyun tapi tidak sampai. Kakinya bergerak kesana kemari, mencoba menendang Minhyun tapi pemuda itu bahkan tidak merasakan apapun ketika bagian tubuhnya tidak sengaja terkena lutut Jinyoung. Serius, deh cubitan Minhyun itu sakit dan ia selalu merasa ingin menangis kalau itu terjadi, tapi ia juga suka kalau Minhyun sudah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Maso, sih, ya. Dasar, Bae!

Setelah puas, Minhyun melepaskan cubitannya, mengusap pipi pemuda yang sedang merengut dihadapannya, juga menghapus air mata yang keluar di sudut matanya. "Sakit ya? Sampai merah gini pipinya, hehe, maafin Kakak ya."

"Udah dicubit aja baru minta maaf." Jinyoung mendengus seraya menundukkan kepalanya, membuat poninya jatuh menutupi matanya. Minhyun tersenyum, mengelus surai hitam Jinyoung dengan pelan.

Kemudian Jinyoung mengangkat wajah kecilnya dengan cengiran kecil khasnya. Matanya menatap Minhyun dengan tenang dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Jinyoung yang menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Minhyun, mengecupnya lembut. Jelas saja Minhyun kaget, matanya masih terbuka dan melihat Jinyoung yang sedang memejamkan matanya begini membuat jantungnya berdegup tak keruan. Pasalnya, Jinyoung jarang sekali berbuat begini dan sekalinya ia melakukannya ia mampu membuat Minhyun melupakan sakitnya.

Sekalipun hanya menempel dan tidak ada pergerakan, hal itu sudah cukup membuat pipi Jinyoung memanas. Jangan tanya kenapa Jinyoung melakukannya, karena pemuda itu pun tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Ia melepas bibirnya dan membiarkan Minhyun terbatuk pelan karena dahak yang menggelitiki tenggorokannya, membuat Jinyoung tertawa sembari mengusap pipi Minhyun sayang.

"Jangan cium-cium dulu, nanti kamu ketularan, aku yang disalahin mamamu," lirih Minhyun yang cuma dibalas dengan kekehan kecil Jinyoung.

"Aku nggak peduli sih Kakak lagi sakit apa nggak, pokoknya kalau ada kesempatan ya aku cium Kak Minhyun," ucap Jinyoung polos. Tangannya yang tidak bisa diam kali ini memainkan turtle neck yang sedang digunakan Minhyun. Minhyun sendiri tertawa keras mendengar penuturan polos dari pemuda yang sedang sibuk menarik turtle necknya keatas dan memainkannya.

"Kamu belajar dari siapa ngomong gitu?"

Jinyoung menampilkan cengirannya lagi sembari mendongak menatap Minhyun yang tersenyum manis. "Dari Kakak lah!" Katanya gemas dan memeluk Minhyun erat.

Kalau Jinyoung sudah begini bagaimana bisa ia memarahinya karena bolos kuliah demi dirinya?

 **END**

Iya saya kobam hwangdeep dari dulu sebenernya, cuma baru hari ini saya gregetan sampe bikin fanficnya ehe. Dan lagi, saya fleksibel dengan segala macam pairing, jadi jangan kaget kalo tbtb saya bikin fanfic yang shippernya jarang, karena saya gak selalu terpaku sama satu pairing hehe-tapi jinhwi masih jadi pairing nomer satu buat saya, sih.

Sebenernya lebih ngeship mereka jadi bapak-anak, TAPI SAYA-YA GITU DEH, AH UDAHLAH YA.

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
